


how to save a life

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but endearing, daniel is still whipped for seongwoo, everyone is whipped for seongwoo, how do text aus even work I honestly don't know, kyulkyung is a babe, ongniel are ex boyfs, somewhat a tinder au, sooyoung and jaehwan are best friends because I said so, text au, they all love doyoung, they're all dumb, what is humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: dongho:so ,,,dongho:I made you a tinderminhyun:dongho nodongho:dongho yes





	1. we're brothers bro

**Author's Note:**

> bro this entire thing is very self indulgent and I just wanted to push my bro agenda 
> 
> stay saucy bro

**new chat!**

**minki added jonghyun, minhyun, and 5 others**

 

**minki has changed their name to minx**

 

**minx has changed jonghyun’s name to turtle ship**

 

**minx has changed minhyun’s name to swiffer sweeper**

 

**minx has changed seungcheol’s name to scoops**

 

**minx has changed jeonghan’s name to johnny boy**

 

**minx has changed aron’s name to quack**

 

**minx has changed dongho’s name to ringdingdong**

 

**minx has changed joshua’s name to american**

 

**minx has changed the chat name to saucy bros**

  


**saucy bros (8)**

 

 **minx:** welcome ~~~bros~~~

 

 **american:** hi guys

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** hi joshua

 

 **turtle ship:** hi josh

 

 **ringdingdong:** what the fuck is this

 **ringdingdong:** why are we ~~~bros~~~

 

 **scoops:** why wouldn’t we be bros

 **scoops:** we’re brothers bro

 

 **minx:** thank you

 **minx:** I always thought you were the smartest one here

 

 **turtle ship:** ,,,,

 

 **johnny boy:** you’re kidding

 

 **quack:** uh

 

 **ringdingdong:** uh (2)

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** uh (3)

 

 **scoops:** uh (4)

 **scoops:** wait what

 

 **johnny boy:** sweetie,,

 

 **turtle ship:** so what do you want minki

 

 **minx:** sO whAt Do yOU waNt mINki

 **minx:** you wound me, jong

 

 **turtle ship:** oh

 **turtle ship:** so what do you want minki :)

 

 **minx:** tHE

 

 **quack:** why is that smiley face so passive aggressive

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** jonghyun: 1 minki: 0

 

 **american:** are they really dating

 

 **ringdingdong:** yeah :///

 

 **johnny boy:** what

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** what

 

 **turtle ship:** what?

 

 **minx:** what??

 

 **ringdingdong:** what???

 

 **scoops:** bro

 **scoops:** what is :/// all about

 

 **minx:** bitch ,,

 

 **quack:** is this a love triangle I’m sensing

 **quack:** dare I say,,, unrequited love

 

 **minx:** dongho are you in love with me

 

 **turtle ship:** hey how do you know it’s not me

 **turtle ship:** dongho are you in love with me

 

 **ringdingdong:** w h at ew jong what

 **ringdingdong:**!@$^!?!? minki why would i ever be in love with yOU

 

 **minx:** whATS WRONG WITH ME????

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** well,,,

 

 **scoops:** do you want the list in alphabetical order

 

 **quack:** can you even recite the alphabet

 

 **minx:** ASKJD;LSKDJ

 

 **scoops:** tHe fucking audacity…

 

 **ringdingdong:** how did you even come to that conclusion???? I’m so????

 **ringdingdong:** jonghyun has a chance but minki?????

 **ringdingdong:** ME???? in love with YOU?????

 

 **turtle ship:** thanks bro

 

 **minx:** hEY

 

 **quack:** did he just get bro-zoned

 

 **ringdingdong:** anYWAY

 **ringdingdong:** :///// was because i walked in on them one (1) time and it was the single most traumatic experience i’ve ever had

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** what about that one time you walked into a fire hydrant and almost busted your balls

 **swiffer sweeper:** literally

 

 **turtle ship:** lol i remember that

 **turtle ship:** i can still feel second hand embarrassment

 

 **scoops:** ASKJDKJSAF

 **scoops:** whERE WAS I

 

 **johnny boy:** sucking face with nayoung

 

 **scoops:** oh

 **scoops:** no regrets bro,, best ten minutes of my life

 

 **quack:** anYWAY,,,

 **quack:** literally what the fuck were you even doing dongho ,, did you forget how to walk or

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** it was because kyulkyung walked by

 

 **scoops:** dude

 

 **minx:** no

 **minx:** HSKLJDKJskj

 **minx:** you’ve got to be kidding

 

 **scoops:** bro that’s just fucking sad

 

 **ringdingdong:** L I ST EN

 **ringdingdong:** she didn’t just w aLK BY

 

 **turtle ship:** and she was wearing a dress

 

 **american:** oh my god she was wearing a dress

 

 **johnny boy:** to be fair,,, she did look pretty

 

 **ringdingdong:** pretty???

 **ringdingdong:** OKAy first of all,,,

 **ringdingdong:** that woman iS A GODDESS

 

 **minx:** we been knew

 

 **ringdingdong:** SECONd of all,,

 **ringdingdong:** it was A SUNDRESS

 **ringdingdong:** and she looked beautiful

 

 **scoops:** ,,

 **scoops:** okay then

 

 **quack:** I’d say go get her tiger but we all know you’d break into cold sweat if she even so much as looked your way

 

 **turtle ship:** ^^^^

 

 **johnny boy:** ^^^^

 

 **minx:** they grow up so fast :”)

 

 **ringdingdong:** i want to propose and father her children

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** okay we get it dongho

 **swiffer sweeper:** you’re in love with kyulkyung

 

 **ringdingdong:** shut the fuck up hwang i’ve got dirt on you

  
  


**new chat!**

**minhyun sent a message to dongho**

 

 **minhyun:** is that so :)

 

 **dongho:** yes :)

 

 **minhyun:** ;)

 

 **dongho:** ….

 

 **dongho:** minhyun

 **dongho:** hyun

 

 **dongho:** I”M SORRY PLEASE DONT TEXT KYULKYUNG OMOMGGMOMGO

 **dongho:** DELETE THE SCREENSHOTS

 

 **dongho:** don’t do this to me

 

 **dongho:** ple as e

 

 **minhyun:** what’s in it for me

 

 **dongho:** h uh

 **dongho:** uuuh

 **dongho:** a boyfriend!1!!

 **dongho:** I’ll get you a boyfriend!!!!

 

 **minhyun:**????

 **minhyun:** why would I need one of those

 

 **dongho:** because you’re lonely and you crave love and affection

 

 **minhyun:** ,,,,

 **minhyun:** I'm listening

  
  


**saucy bros (6)**

 

 **ringdingdong:** sometimes when i close my eyes i still see minki’s bare ass

 **ringdingdong:** i think i have PTSD

 

 **scoops:** rest in pieces bro

  
  


**dongho sent a message to minhyun**

 

 **dongho:** so ,,,

 **dongho:** I made you a tinder

 

 **minhyun:** dongho no

 

 **dongho:** dongho yes

  
  
  
  
  



	2. hey there demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooyoung and jisoo are part of seongwoo's friend group because I love them and I do what I want

**saucy bros (8)**

  


**american:** why the fuck did I just come across minyhun’s tinder account

 

 **scoops:** since when did minhyun have a tinder

 

 **johnny boy:** he what

 

 **american:** this is just ridiculous

 **american:** minhyun doesn’t even liKE DOGS

 

 **turtle ship:** I still can’t believe he doesn’t like dogs

 **turtle ship:** an imbecile

 **turtle ship:** that big head holds nothing but air

 

 **johnny boy:** j-jong

 

 **scoops:** the

 

 **minx:** I rubbed off on him

 **minx:** forgive me father for I have sinned

 

 **american:** “loves sports” okay now you’re just shitting me

 

 **scoops:** Since When Did Minhyun Have A Tinder

 

 **ringdingdong:** hah  haha ha

 

 **johnny boy:** what do you know

 

 **ringdingdong:** lol well ,,

 

 **scoops:** tell us now

 

 **turtle ship:** I feel like I know where this is going

 

 **ringdingdong:** you see,,,

 **ringdingdong:** me and hwang made a deal

 

 **american:** hwang and I***

 

 **johnny boy:** josh can you like ,,

 **johnny boy:** shut up

 

 **american:** :((

 

 **scoops:** hey don’t be mean to joshua

 

 **johnny boy:** you shut up too

 

 **scoops:** :((((((

 

 **american:** hey don’t be mean to seungcheol

 

 **minx:** remind me again why I added those 3 in here

 **minx:** chop chop dongho I’ve got places to be

 

 **turtle ship:** no you don’t

 

 **minx:** it’s a saying, love

 **minx:** HELLO KANG DONGHO TICK TOCK BITCH

 

 **ringdingdong:** exc u s e me

 **ringdingdong:** how dare you “tick tock bitch” me

 **ringdingdong:** ugh jong what do you even see in him

 

 **turtle ship:** *shrugs*

 

 **scoops:** I’m surprised you two even lasted a week let alone a whole month

 

 **american:** rt

 

 **turtle ship:** thanks guys

 **turtle ship:** glad to know you had faith in us

 

 **minx:** AN Y W A Y

 **minx:** dongho

 

 **ringdingdong:** oh yeah

 **ringdingdong:** so,,,

 **ringdingdong:** we made a deal

 

 **scoops:** you already said that

 

 **ringdingdong:** i was RECAPPING DAMN IT

 **ringdingdong:** haVE YOU NEVER SEEN A DRAMA

 **ringdingdong:** so yeah we made a deal,,

 

 **johnny boy:** and….

 

 **turtle ship:** what was the deal

 

 **ringdingdong:** uhhhhh well

 **ringdingdong:** remember a few days ago when you guys brought up the Fire Hydrant Incident™

 

 **american:** if you mean your massive crush on kyulkyung

 **american:** then yeah

 

 **ringdingdong:** WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT IN THIS HOUSE

 **ringdingdong:** anywho

 **ringdingdong:** I made a ~~~threat~~~~

 **ringdingdong:** and minhyun sent me a happy face

 

 **minx:** oh no

 

 **johnny boy:** gasp

 

 **ringdingdong:** he hit me with that “is that so :)”

 

 **american:** he did not

 

 **ringdingdong:** he did

 

 **turtle ship:** mother of god

 

 **american:** so what did you do

 

 **ringdingdong:** I did what any sane person would do

 **ringdingdong:** I bribed him

 **ringdingdong:** it was an action of self-preservation  

 

 **minx:** what’d you bribe the demon with

 

 **ringdingdong:** lol so

 **ringdingdong:** you know how he’s lonely™ and craves love™ and affection™

 

 **american:** yeah

 

 **turtle ship:** mmhmmm

 

 **minx:** yeah

 

 **scoops:** ye

 

 **ringdingdong:** I said I’d find him a boyfriend

 

 **scoops:** lol

 

 **turtle ship:** oh my god

 

 **johnny boy:** about damn time

 

 **ringdingdong:** and we live in the digital age™ so tada

 **ringdingdong:** tinder

 

 **american:** nice

 **american:** though I do wonder,,

 **american:** what does minhyun have to say about this

 

 **ringdingdong:** a death threat was made

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** kang dongho I will annihilate you

 

 **ringdingdong:** update:

 **ringdingdong:** 2 death threats were made

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** you could’ve at least made my profile accurate you fucker

 

 **ringdingdong:** no one’s going to want to go on a date with a loser

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** is that why kyulkyung hasn’t gone on one with you

 

 **scoops:** lol

 

 **american:** ooooof

 

 **ringdingdong:** that one really hurt minhyun ,,

 **ringdingdong:** my grades are dropping

 **ringdingdong:** my skin is worse

 **ringdingdong:** my crops are dying

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** you’re lucky I’m a pacifist

 **swiffer sweeper:** or else you’d be Dead

 

 **ringdingdong:** BE GRATEFUL YOU BRAT

 

 **swiffer sweeper:** ah yes, thank you dongho, what would I have done without you, I will forever be indebted to you

 

 **ringdingdong:** I don’t need your sass

  


**new chat!**

**jaehwan added seongwoo, daniel, and 3 others**

 

**jaehwan has changed their name to man of the year**

 

**jaehwan has changed seongwoo’s name to ongo congo**

 

**jaehwan has changed daniel’s name to student athlete**

 

**jaehwan has changed sooyoung’s name to satan hyung**

 

**jaehwan has changed jisoo’s name to cat lady**

 

**jaehwan has changed youngmin’s name to paca**

 

**jaehwan has changed the chat name to gays only**

  


**gays only (6)**

  


**man of the year:** hey there demons

 **man of the year:** it’s me

 **man of the year:** ya boy

 

 **satan hyung:** what the fuck do you want jaehwan

 

 **man of the year:** hello to you too sooyoung

 

 **satan hyung:** <333

 

 **ongo congo:** why am I here

 **ongo congo:** I like girls

 

 **paca:** pft

 

 **satan hyung:** yeah and I’m straight

 **satan hyung:** fuck off with your hetero agenda

 

 **ongo congo:** but I am straight :(

 

 **cat lady:** sure you are honey

 

 **student athlete:** seongwoo we dated for 5 months

 

 **man of the year:** ASKJDASDKL;

 **man of the year:** I forgot that happened

 **man of the year:** worst 5 months of my life

 

 **ongo congo:** daniel shut up you don’t count

 

 **student athlete:** whatahththahwhat

 **student athlete:** what do yOU MEAN I DONT COUNT

 **student athlete:** we were perfect together :(((((

 

 **ongo congo:** the entire world is gay for you

 **ongo congo:** therefore

 **ongo congo:** you don’t count

 

 **paca:** I’d hate to say it but he’s right

 

 **cat lady:** ^^^

 

 **satan hyung:** ^^^

 

 **student athlete:** hmph

 

 **ongo congo:** stop sulking

 

 **student athlete:** who said I was sulking

 **student athlete:** you can’t even see me

 

 **ongo congo:** we dated for 5 months

 **ongo congo:** I know you’re sulking

 

 **cat lady:** we didn’t even date but I too ,,, know you’re sulking

 

 **man of the year:** rt

 **man of the year:** he’s probably eating ice cream and listening to adele as we speak

 

 **student athlete:** as a matter of fact

 

 **ongo congo:** probably bruno mars

 

 **student athlete:** I’m

 **student athelte:** what the fcuks

 **student athlete:** seongwoo how did you kNOW

 

 **ongo congo:** We Dated For 5 Months

 

 **ongo congo:** and that’s seongwoo hyung to you

 **ongo congo:** kids these days, ,,

 **ongo congo:** the amount of disrespect is astounding

 

 **satan hyung:** oh no he’s sulking again

 

 **student athlete:** shut up sooyoung >:(

 

 **satan hyung:** gasp

 **satan hyung:** I’m quivering in fear

 

 **cat lady:** be nice

 

 **satan hyung:** fine

 

 **paca:** imagine being as powerful as jisoo

 

 **man of the year:** jisoo noona is scary

 

**satan hyung changed cat lady’s name to god ji**

 

 **satan hyung:** it’s what she deserves

 

 **paca:** only respect for my president

 

 **god ji:** thank you darlings

 **god ji:** now seongwoo go play with daniel

 **god ji:** you made him sad

 

 **man of the year:** “play”

 **man of the year:** eyes emoji

 

 **god ji:** I said what I said

 

 **paca:** eyes emoji intensifies

 

 **ongo congo:** niel are you home

 

 **student athlete:** hmph

 

 **ongo congo:** I bought your favorite drink

 **ongo congo:** and there’s a harry potter dvd in my bag

 

 **student athlete:** my door is unlocked

 

 **man of the year:** he’s too easy

  


**saucy bros (8)**

 

**quack changed their name to farewell dongho**

 

 **farewell dongho:** wait

 **farewell dongho:** joshua

 **farewell dongho:** doesn’t that mean you have a tinder too

 

 **johnny boy:** oh??????

 

 **american:** what up, I’m jared, I’m 19 and I never fucking learned how to read


	3. square up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my love for doyoung; please love him too

**satan hyung added doyoung**

 

**satan hyung has changed doyoung’s name to main vocal**

  
  


**gays only (7)**

  
  


**satan hyung:** my dearest angel !!!! 

**satan hyung:** welcome to hell

 

**main vocal:** hi

**main vocal:** why am i here

 

**satan hyung:** bitchchchhc 

**satan hyung:** because i love you 

**satan hyung:** and i do what i want 

 

**main vocal:** oh

**main vocal:** fair enough 

 

**satan hyung:** demons, doyoung 

**satan hyung:** doyoung, demons

 

**main vocal:** hello 

 

**god ji:** doyoung!!!!!!! 

**god ji:** <3333

**god ji:** hi son

 

**main vocal:** hi noona <33

 

**paca:** hi doyoung 

 

**main vocal:** hi youngmin hyung!!

 

**ongo congo:** DOYOUNG!!!!! 

**ongo congo:** MY BAAAABY 

 

**main vocal:** hi hyung

 

**ongo congo:** the one man i love

 

**main vocal:** <3

**main vocal:** love you too xoxoox

 

**ongo congo:** heart eyes emoji

 

**student athlete:** the fcuks

**student athlete:** have i been replaced 

**student athlete:** the amount of disrespect….

**student athlete:** disappointed but not surprised

 

**ongo congo:** oops

**ongo congo:** don’t worry niel you’re still my favorite

 

**student athlete:** hmmmmph

 

**satan hyung:** daniel please

 

**main vocal:** hi daniel 

 

**student athlete:** hi doyoung

**student athlete:** square !!! up !!!! fucker 

**student athlete:** tryna steal my man ??? not today 

 

**main vocal:** shut up daniel 

 

**student athlete:** get your man in line sooyoung or imma box him 

 

**satan hyung:** first of all,,, 

**satan hyung:** he not my man

**satan hyung:** i don’t deserve him 

 

**paca:** true 

 

**ongo congo:** you’re right 

 

**satan hyung:** ?@!?#@?!#? THE FUCK 

**satan hyung:** AN  Y WHWYA 

 

**main vocal:** pfft

 

**satan hyung:** as i was saying 

**satan hyung:** touch him and i will kill you

 

**ongo congo:** me 2 

 

**paca:** me 3

 

**god ji:** me 4

 

**student athlete:** ?!?#!@??

**student athlete:** jisoo noona i thought you would have my back :(((

 

**ongo congo:** ?????? 

**ongo congo:** you fucking fake 

**ongo congo:** why not me ?????? 

 

**student athlete:** you’re a snake 

**student athlete:** can’t be trusted

 

**god ji:** he’s right

 

**paca:** ha fucker 

 

**ongo congo:** makes sense

**ongo congo:** but i’m still mad

**ongo congo:** don’t talk to me

 

**student athlete:** okay 

 

**ongo congo:** >:(

 

**student athlete:** >>:(

 

**satan hyung:** am i wrong 

**satan hyung:** or was that the official end ongniel 

 

**ongo congo:** yes

 

**student athlete:** yes

 

**ongo congo has changed their name to mad at kang daniel**

 

**mad at kang daniel:** >>:(

 

**student athlete has changed their name to not talking to seongwoo**

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** >>>:((

 

**mad at kang daniel:** stop trying to one up me you fucker

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** no

 

**mad at kang daniel:** >>>:(((

 

**main vocal:** i feel like i should look away

 

**man of the year:** huh

**man of the year:** who’s that

 

**satan hyung:** did i not just introduce him like 5 minutes ago

**satan hyung:** it even says his name ????

 

**satan hyung: “** demons, doyoung” 

**satan hyung: “** doyoung, demons”

 

**man of the year:** ye i know

**man of the year:** but like

**man of the year:** who IS he

 

**paca:** jaehwan do you live under a rock 

**paca:** how do you not know doyoung 

 

**mad at kang daniel:** ????? 

**mad at kang daniel:** rt 

 

**god ji:** jaehwan what

**god ji:** we’re all friends w him too

 

**satan hyung:** and he’s hOT AS FUCK ????? 

**satan hyung:** +++ SINGS LIKE AN ANGEL

 

**mad at kang daniel:** rt

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** fat rt

 

**main vocal:** uh thank you ???

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** you’re welcome sweetie pie

 

**god ji:** the mood of the day is daniel telling doyoung to square up and then calling him sweetie pie in the same conversation

 

**satan hyung:** tbh i’ve never felt something on a more spiritual level

 

**man of the year:** so is someone going to tell me who this doyoung guy is

 

**main vocal:** that’s me

 

**man of the year:** yeah no fucking shit sherlock

 

**main vocal:** the amount of xtra sass in that text … 

**main vocal:** you wanna fiGH T  ME SO BAD 1!!@#!@

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** BOX HIM DOYOUNG 

**not talking to seongwoo:** PLE  A S E

 

**man of the year:** i 

**man of the year:** the fu cks

**man of the year:** c a TCH THESE FUCKING HANDS 

 

**satan hyung:** mother of god 

 

**paca:** what the actual fuck

 

**god ji:** what is going on

 

**mad at kang daniel:** i don’t know but i like it

**mad at kang daniel:** DSAHFASKDAH

 

**main vocal:** CASH ME OUSSIDE BITCH

 

**man of the year:** THE FUCK 

**man of the year:** BETTA BET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS I WILL 

 

**main vocal:** SAYS THE FUCKING SHRIMP

 

**mad at kang daniel:** BEAT HIS BITCHASS DOYOUNG

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** oh my goddododod 

**not talking to seongwoo:** i 

 

**satan hyung:** if they really fought 

**satan hyung:** who would win

 

**paca:** my bets on doyoung

**paca:** no questions asked

 

**satan hyung:** me too bitch the fuck 

 

**man of the year:** wa  i t 

**man of the year:** hold the fcuking phone

**man of the year:** doyoung

**man of the year:** as in kim doyoung

**man of the year:** kim dongyoung

**man of the year:** the theater boy

 

**main vocal:** yeah ????

 

**man of the year:** bitch !!!! 

**man of the year:** whY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT EARLIER 

 

**main vocal:** wHY WOULD I NEED TO 

 

**man of the year:** well 

**man of the year:** now that i know it’s you

**man of the year:** hi doyoung!!!!! <3

 

**main vocal:** ….. 

**main vocal:** hi jaehwan 

 

**mad at kang daniel:** so no fist fight ????? 

**mad at kang daniel:** lame 

  
  
  


**mad at kang daniel:** niel i’m bored

**mad at kang daniel:** wanna go watch black panther with me

**mad at kang daniel:** and go out for dinner

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** yeah sure 

 

**mad at kang daniel:** ok i’m coming up to your room

 

**not talking to seongwoo:** door’s unlocked

 

**satan hyung:** the fuck

**satan hyung:** ????? 

**satan hyung:** thanks for the invitation but aw i have plans 

 

**satan hyung changed mad at kang daniel’s name to little bitch**

 

**satan hyung changed not talking to seongwoo’s name to little bitch 2**

 

**satan hyung:** fixed it

  
  
  


**new chat!**

**sooyoung sent a message to doyoung**

 

**sooyoung:** doyoung

 

**doyoung:** what

 

**sooyoung:** tell me there’s not something going on 

 

**doyoung:** what are you talking about

 

**sooyoung:** seongwoo oppa and daniel 

**sooyoung:** doesn’t it seem like they’re still into each other

 

**doyoung:** not really 

**doyoung:** they’ve always been like that

 

**sooyoung:** but still 

 

**doyoung:** it’s fine sooyoung 

**doyoung:** daniel told me he’s over seongwoo hyung

 

**sooyoung:** and you believe that !!??

 

**doyoung:** yeah ??

**doyoung:** it’s been months since they broke up ??? 

 

**sooyoung:** so ???? 

 

**doyoung:** sooyoung relax

 

**sooyoung:** daniel really loved him 

**sooyoung:** and i mean 

**sooyoung:** really really loved him

 

**doyoung:** i know he did

**doyoung:** but he told me he’s moved on

**doyoung:** if daniel says so, then we should believe him

 

**sooyoung:** ugh

 

**doyoung:** i really don’t think they still have feelings for each other

**doyoung:** i actually think daniel was on a date last friday

 

**sooyoung:** ?????? 

**sooyoung:** is that so

 

**doyoung:** yeah with kim chungha

 

**sooyoung:** chungha ????? 

**sooyoung:** she’s hot

 

**doyoung:** now do you see my point

**doyoung:** daniel will be fine

 

**sooyoung:** okay :)))

 

**doyoung:** okay … 

  
  
  


**saucy bros (8)**

  
  


**american:** holy fucking shit 

**american:** guys 

**american:** g u y s

 

**minx:** what 

 

**johnny boy:** ?????

 

**american:** you will not fucking believe…. 

  
  
  


**new chat!**

**joshua sent a message to dongho**

 

**joshua:** dongho

**joshua:** 1!!$!#@!?#!!!

 

**dongho:** what

 

**joshua:** dude…..

 

**dongho:** christ

**dongho:** joshua i swear to god

**dongho:** why didn’t you just say it in the group chat ???? 

 

**joshua:** you know how you made minhyun a tinder

 

**dongho:** yeah ??? 

**dongho:** so what

 

**joshua:** guess who else has a tinder

 

**dongho:** who ???? 

 

**joshua:** just fucking guess

 

**dongho:** joshua what the hell ???? 

**dongho:** i don’t fuckin know 

 

**joshua:** there are only so many people who i would even react like this to 

 

**dongho:** ?????

 

**joshua:** who is the (1) person that minhyun would even bother to glance at

 

**dongho:** ???

 

**joshua:** well ??

 

**dongho:** oh my god

**dongho:** you’re not serious 

 

**joshua:** i am

  
  
  


**doyoung sent a message to sooyoung**

 

**doyoung:** sooyoung what did you do 

**doyoung:** i know you did something

 

**sooyoung:** i have no idea what you mean

 

**doyoung:** just tell me you brat

 

**sooyoung:** well :))))

**sooyoung:** since daniel is going out on dates now 

**sooyoung:** i figured seongwoo oppa should too

 

**doyoung:** so

 

**sooyoung:** so i made him a tinder

 

**doyoung:** …… sooyoung …. 

**doyoung:** ugh your mind

**doyoung:** it amazes me

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to or send me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj)


End file.
